


Affection

by drakecestanon



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drakecest Prompt Meme, Incest, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12719586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakecestanon/pseuds/drakecestanon
Summary: Forsomethingyesterday.Also fills a prompt on theDrakecest Prompt Meme.Nathan discovers Sam's neck tattoo. (I see gentle touches and a kiss placed on each bird).





	Affection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [somethingyesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingyesterday/pseuds/somethingyesterday) in the [drakecestprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/drakecestprompts) collection. 



> This takes place pretty much right after Nate and Sam reunite for the first time and just before the events at the Rossi Estate. I dunno why I've been all about the kissing prompts lately, but here we are. ~~I promise I'll get back to porn soon. And my WIP's.~~

Nathan and Sam soon discovered that the Italian air outside had cooled down quickly while they were inside a small, local restaurant enjoying their dinner.  The air was brisk as they walked back to their hotel together afterwards, but fortunately the wine bottle that they had shared over their meal, combined with the anticipation about the events of the next day, were enough to keep them warm on the way.

 

As they entered their hotel room, grateful for the warmth that it provided, Nathan had the fleeting feeling like everything was a _dream_.  He couldn’t believe that he was there with Sam, with his long-lost _brother_ , about to embark on an adventure together, just the two of them.  Sure, the circumstances of the treasure hunt weren’t exactly _great_ , and he _did_ need to do some lying in order to not raise any suspicions or worries from Elena, but he still had the overwhelming need to pinch himself that Sam was actually alive and _well_.  For now, anyway.

 

“You all right Nathan?”  Sam asked as he emptied the contents of his pockets out onto the small desk in their room with a clatter, before moving to shuck off his shoes next to it.  “You had too much wine or something?  You seem like you’re in a trance.”  He chuckled gently with the words as he stepped over towards the bed in the middle of their room and plopped down to sit on it.  Giving his little brother another glance along with a grin, he patted the spot next to him in invitation.

 

“I’m fine, I’m just… still in disbelief,” Nathan said honestly with a laugh as he took off his shoes, leaving them near the door before he moved towards the bed and took a seat next to his older brother.  “I can’t believe you’re here, that _we’re_ here together, and that we’re about to continue this search together.”  They’d had plenty of time to do some catching up on the long flight over the Atlantic together, but it still didn’t feel _real_.

 

“Believe it little brother,” Sam said as he leaned back on the bed, using his arms to keep himself upright.  “Even though we got kind of delayed for _many_ years, it’s going to feel good to get back onto the trail of Avery’s treasure.  And to finish up mom’s work.”  He turned his head so that he could meet Nathan’s eyes.  “Together.  You and me.  Just like it was always meant to be.”

 

Nathan couldn’t help but give Sam a smile at the words.  Even though Sam was in trouble, a _lot_ of trouble, _life-threatening_ trouble, it was nice to be on the chase again with his big brother by his side.  Finding Avery’s treasure was something that Nathan had always regretted not finishing up, but when Sam had _died_ , it just didn’t feel _right_ to go on with it without his older brother.  It was something that they had vowed to do together, to continue their mother’s legacy, so he couldn’t possibly do it without Sam as his partner.  Anyone else just wouldn’t have felt right, and if that meant letting the discovery remain undiscovered, then so be it.  Which was part of the reason why he dropped Rafe so quickly as a partner after Sam’s “death.”  So to have a second chance, for Sam to actually be alive and by his side, it was still almost surreal to him.  He let his gaze settle upon Sam’s face, noting the extra lines and creases that were there now and hadn’t been fifteen years ago, and then his eyes drifted over his brother’s neck and the tattoo that he had there.  Four black outlines of birds flew across the left side of his neck, stretched out across his skin.  “Hey, when did you get that tattoo?”  Nathan inquired with a tilt of his head towards the ink.  The tattoo was one of the first things that Nathan had noticed when they reunited, it was hard _not_ to, but he hadn’t really asked about it until now.  He knew about Sam’s other tattoos, the color cards on his arm and the nautical star on his chest, tattoos that his brother had gotten _long_ before he got trapped in the Panamanian prison that fateful day.  But the birds, _those_ were new.  At least, to him anyway.

 

“Oh this?”  Sam asked as he reflexively moved a hand up to his neck, and traced his fingers over the ink.  “You know, the time in prison kind of just all blends together,” he said with a small chuckle.  “But I’m pretty sure it wasn’t more than a couple of years ago.”

 

“Free as a bird, right?”  Nathan asked as he watched his brother’s hand, his eyes fixated on the way Sam’s fingertips moved over the tattoo.  “At least, that’s what I’m _assuming_ the birds are supposed to represent.”

 

“Yeah, something like that,” Sam replied, a grin crossing his lips as he pulled his hand away from his neck.  “You know, I had to keep hope up _somehow_ when I was locked up in there.  I was always jealous whenever I happened to catch sight of some birds out in the prison yard, and I’d find myself wishing that I was one of them, free to fly wherever I wanted, not trapped behind bars.”  He paused briefly in the recollection.  “Hoping that one day, I could fly back to you.”  His grin segued into a soft smile as he glanced warmly over at his little brother.  “And now, it looks like my wish finally came true.”

 

Nathan felt a lump form in his throat at Sam’s words, while feelings for his older brother quickly started to bubble to the surface.  Feelings that he’d held back for many, _many_ years especially since he had been under the impression that Sam had been _dead_.  But now they threatened to spill over, like water flooding over the edges of a well, and he really didn’t know what to _do_ with the sudden rush of emotion he was experiencing.  “Yeah, it sure did,” Nathan managed to get out, voice tight with the words.  But as Sam’s warm, hazel eyes settled upon his own, the familiar gesture only caused the dam inside of him to break.  He’d missed Sam _so_ much, more than he ever admitted to himself, and he was so goddamn _fortunate_ to have his older brother back in his life once again.  “Mine too,” Nathan said with a murmur, as he moved on impulse, reaching towards his brother’s neck to where the black outlined birds were in permanent flight upon Sam’s skin.  He gazed upon the tattoo, tracing the pad of his thumb over the inked lines, before spontaneously leaning in to press his lips onto one of the birds.

 

“Nathan…” Sam got out a bit breathlessly when he felt the warmth of his brother’s mouth pressing against the sensitive skin of his neck, his heart fluttering with the affectionate gesture.  It was something that he had sorely missed, their close bond, the ease of how they could show their affection to each other, and all of those years in jail had taken that away from him.  So he was thankful, _grateful_ , for what he could get now.  “I missed you, Nathan,” Sam mumbled in admission as he let a hand slide to the base of his little brother’s neck, tangling his fingers with the short hairs there.

 

“I missed you too, Sam,” Nathan answered against his older brother’s skin, sliding his lips over to a second tattooed bird and pressing a soft kiss to it.  He repeated the motion, lips pressing against the third bird and then the fourth, kissing them just as gently as the others.  Once he had finished lavishing attention upon Sam’s ink, Nathan pulled away and give Sam a knowing smile, while his cheeks lightly flushed red.  “I uh… just needed to show you how much.”

 

A smirk quirked at Sam’s lips.  “And now, it’s my turn to show you how much I missed _you_ ,” he said lowly before closing the distance between them, his lips descending upon Nathan’s as he tugged him in closer into an embrace.  It had been _far_ too long.  But his brother tasted just as he had remembered, _smelled_ the way he remembered, similar to those memories Sam had desperately hung onto all those years he had been locked away.  And it was _good_.  It was _so_ good.  Especially with the way Nathan didn’t pull away from the gesture, and eagerly kissed him back instead.  Almost as if those fifteen years they had lost between each other didn’t even matter.  And in that moment, they _didn’t_.


End file.
